


[Podfic] Last Temptation | By merle_p

by ladygizarme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Caretaking, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Confessions, Episode: s08e21 The Great Escapist, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Past Lucifer/Sam Winchester (Brief Mention), Past Rape/Non-con (Brief Mention), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Sick Sam Winchester, Trials, Voicemail (Fix-it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygizarme/pseuds/ladygizarme
Summary: Author's Summary: Sam is running a fever again, the kind of fever no Ibuprofen or cold compress will bring down, the kind of fever that is eating him up alive, eviscerating him from the inside. He is too hot and too cold and too pale, delirious and shaking, resonating with whatever divine energy the trials are subjecting him to, and Dean is not sure how much longer he can stand to see him be in this state.Because Sam is quite possibly dying, and there is nothing Dean can do to stop it. Because Sam is dying, and he just. Won’t. Shut. Up.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Last Temptation | By merle_p

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558595) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



> Thank you to merle_p for having a permission statement on your profile! ♥

Podfic Length: 23:20

File Size: 15.7 mb

Download mp3: [on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bw65nn1tqffnkgi/last+temptation__merle_p.mp3/file)

Download or Stream: [on box.com](https://app.box.com/s/foe67hkmaul8tusfjxl7x4kxpd5brkvw)


End file.
